Lo que siento
by Anri San
Summary: Hace tiempo que su corazón empezó a sentir amor por él. Pero él estaba enamorado de otra persona.


Este va ser mi primer fic que escribo y es de esta pareja (es el primero en español, es un honor? ). Bien esta es una de mis parejas favoritas de KP. No hay muchos fans pero no importa. Creo que mas adelante resurgirán lol

La historia esta narrada en primera persona, por si quepa alguna duda lol, cualquier comentario o critica es aceptada. Yo acepto cualquier tipo de opinión sea buena o mala. ^^

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen todos son de su dicho autor Jin.

* * *

**MIS SENTIMIENTOS**

* * *

Nunca había podido imaginar que me iría a enamorar de un chico como él. No tenía lo que yo buscaba en un hombre. Siempre me he fijado en los chicos más populares o más grandes que yo. Pero esta vez no se que ocurrió en mi.

"_Hola Momo-chan"_siento sobre mi hombro una mano que se posa. "_Dime ¿Qué estas haciendo afuera tu sola?._" Me pregunta el imbécil sin darse cuenta de que estoy muerta de amor por él.

"_Nada, solo trato de escapar un poco de tanto ruido..ya sabes quiero estar tranquila._" si tan solo usaras un poco tu cerebro te darías cuenta de que estoy huyendo de ti.

"_Si te refieres por la escena de ciencia ficción que hubo entre Kido y yo, ya ha acabado. Me pregunto porque mi Kido es tan dura conmigo?._" maldición ahora tengo que oírlo hablar de su amor.

He tratado de comprender porque me gusta tanto, creo que debió haber sido por su personalidad, y porque siempre él a pesar de las difíciles situaciones trato de cuidarnos y mantenernos tranquilas a Mary-chan y a mi.

"_Una estupenda escena de ciencia ficción, en donde el villano tuvo su merecido._"digo mientras golpeo ligeramente la espalda de él.

"_Oye tu también quieres pegarme Momo-chan?._"Hay veces que si me gustaría golpearte con todas mis fuerzas por causarme tanto daño.

"_Cuando eres algo molesto si_" digo mientras suelto una gran carcajada.

De pronto veo como el me mira con un rostro de perro regañado. "_Oye solo estaba bromeando, no es para que te pongas sentimental_" la que debería estar sentimental aquí soy yo.

"_Oye Momo-chan, quería hacerte una pregunta_" que me invite a salir, que me invite a salir es lo único que pido.

"_¿Crees que tendré alguna oportunidad con Kido?_." Siento que mi corazón se va a romper en pedazos. ¿Por qué me preguntas esto a mi. Espero que en mi rostro no se note la angustia que tengo en este preciso momento. "_Ah, supongo que si_" porque debo alentarlo con mi rival en el amor. Quiero mucho a mi querida amiga en verdad. Kido es una maravillosa persona que me ha ayudado mucho. Pero siento que le tengo un poco de envidia.

"_Wooo, valla soy irresistible_" Eres un idiota, eso es lo que eres.

"_Mañana la invitare a Kido a ser mi novia_" ¡¿Qué?! Debo contener las lágrimas, no puedo llorar en este momento. Presiono fuerte mis manos contra mi pecho. "_Adelante, si te hace feliz_" maldita sea, porque vienes y me lo dices a mi, ¿Por qué no va y se lo dice a sus amigos?.

"_Eres una gran persona Momo-chan, muchas gracias_." dijo eso y se marcho hacia dentro de la casa. Ahora si estoy sola para poder derramar mis lagrimas. Maldito Kano, porque no puedes fijarte en mi. He atraído las miradas de todos pero menos la que yo mas quiero. Escondo mi rostro sobre mis rodillas abrazando mis piernas fuertemente. Desde aquí afuera oigo los gritos de la casa, pero nadie puede oír los gritos de mi corazón.

"_Momo-chan_" o no, oigo a Mary aproximarse a mi. Debo simular, no quiero que se de cuenta de que he estado llorando. _"¿Si Mary?_" respondo con una sonrisa falsa en mi rostro.

"_Estoy algo preocupada por ti_" Almito que me sorprendió las palabras de Mary-chan. Sera que ella sabe o se da cuenta lo que me esta ocurriendo a mi. "_¿Por qué estas preocupada por mi?_." le pregunto intrigada.

"_Haz estado bastante distante en estos días. Además se nota en tu cara lo triste que estas. Dime. ¿Qué sucedió? Puedes confiar en mi_."

Estoy dudando al contarle lo que me sucede a Mary. Tengo miedo de que termine divulgando todo. "_No te preocupes por mi Mary, no me sucede nada_" No es por ser mala, pero como Mary es algo distraída quizás termine contándolo todo.

Dicha estas palabras me pongo de pie para irme adentro. Veo como Mary me observa desconcertada. Me duele no poder decirle lo que me pasa. Pero no puedo simplemente, no puedo.

Al entrar, observo a Kano que esta sentado en el sofá leyendo una revista. Me acerco a ver lo que estaba mirando.

De pronto creo que mis mejillas se empiezan a ruborizar al ver la mirada de él sobre mí.

"_Momo chan…jejeje_" da vuelta la revista para mostrarme una pagina en donde estoy vestida con mi ropa de idol y unas fotografías que me tomaron en la playa en bikini. Mi cara en ese momento se calentó. "_Estas muy linda en estas foto jejeje_."

Podía sentir como se acelero mi corazón, parecía que se me iba a salir por el pecho. Pero no pude evitar quitarle la revista y romperla. Me daba mucha vergüenza de que él me viera de esa forma. "¡_Cállate_!"

Pude oír como el estallaba en carcajadas. No sabia si ponerme feliz o estar deprimida. Nunca el tuvo un comentario así para conmigo.

"_Como quisiera ver a Kido en bikini. Oye porque no la convences para que use uno." _Dijo él rompiéndome las pocas ilusiones que tenía. Lo arruino.

Me presione un poco los ojos para no llorar. Me volví hacia él para verlo de frente. Él observo mis movimientos con su mirada de gato. "¡_Estoy cansada de que todo el tiempo estés diciendo cosas sobre Kido, si tanto te gusta ella ve y dile_!" se lo grite. Puedo ver como él me mira con asombro a mi reacción.

Maldición, solo puedo decir eso. Lo dije, y rápidamente me fui corriendo de la sala. Por suerte nadie estaba allí. Solo él y yo, bueno al menos lo estaba recién. No podía soportarlo mas, creo que los celos me jugaron una mala pasada. Ahora le estaba dando la posibilidad de que él sospeche sobre mis sentimientos.

Me encerré en una habitación para así poder llorar tranquila. Odio llorar por un chico que no me mira a mí. Odio esta sensación de sentirme rechazada. No se que podría hacer para calmar esta angustia.

Me recosté sobre la cama y abrazo con mucha fuerza la almohada. Estoy desbastada. No puedo llegar a contenerme.

"¡_Momo, Momo ¿Por qué estas llorando!?_" escucho de repente una voz conocida. Miro hacia el costado y veo el celular de mi hermano sobre la mesita de luz. "_Ene, pero… ¿Donde esta mi hermano? ¿Por qué él no esta contigo?"_ interrogo mientras me seco las lagrimas.

"_Aaah, mi amo se enojo conmigo y decidió dejarme sola en esta habitación, estoy muy enojada…_" veo como ella se cruza de brazo con un ceño enojado en su rostro. "_Pero ahora dime tu, ¿Qué te sucede?_" me mira muy preocupada.

"_No se si contarte…_" tomo del celular de mi hermano para ponerlo en frente mi rostro. "_…creo que estoy enamorada de alguien imposible para mi_."

"_Ah?!_" De repente veo que Ene se acerca mucho mas a la pantalla del teléfono mirándome con un rostro completamente sorprendido. "_Como que enamorada de alguien imposible? Dime! ¿Quién es?"_

Siento como mi cara se pone toda roja. Ahora estaba en una situación complicada.

"_Te lo contare, pero promete que no se lo dirás a nadie?_"

"¡_Te lo prometo Momo!" _me respondió con una sonrisa en su cara_ "No se lo diré a nadie, confía en mi_"

Tomo una bocanada de aire. Y luego miro con mucha seriedad a Ene. "_Mira, quiero muchísimo a …_" noto como mis manos empiezan a temblar por los nervios."_¡Hibiya! ¡Lo sospechaba!_" escucho decir a Ene con muchísima seguridad. Por mi parte, mi cabeza se deja caer sobre la cama.

A continuación miro a Ene muy enojada. "¡_No me gusta Hibiya!, quien me gusta es Kano_". Los ojos azules de Ene se abren como los de un plato. Creo que nunca sospecho de que me fuera a gustar él.

"_¿Shuuya Kano?, ¿te gusta el niño ojos de gato?_" Escondo con mucha vergüenza mi rostro sobre la colcha, afirmando con la cabeza. "_P-pero Momo…._" Noto como el tono de Ene se pone un poco serio. "_…no quiero tirarte abajo, pero creo que Kano-kun esta interesado en Kido-chan"._

"_Lo se_" respondo rápidamente con un tono de voz bajo. "_Se que él esta enamorado de Kido. Es por eso que es un amor imposible…._"

"_Pero…._" Dijo Ene, yo la observo con mucha atención. "_Creo que deberías decirle a Kano lo que sientes por él._"

_"¡¿EH?!" _me levanto de un salto al escuchar lo que me sugiere.

"_No pierdes nada con intentarlo. ¡Quizás Kano-kun también esta enamorado de alguien imposible!_" Yo niego con la cabeza "_Escucha Momo, yo me he arrepentido por no poder haberle dicho al chico que amaba mis sentimientos. Creo que deberías intentarlo." _Me dijo con un tono muy serio "_El que no arriesga no gana_" Me entrega una gran sonrisa haciendo con sus dedos el signo de la victoria.

Me quede pensando en esas palabras que me dijo Ene. Podría llegar a intentarlo, pero con solo imaginar la idea de perder. Quedare desbastada.

Me levante de la cama, y lleve el celular conmigo. Al salir de la habitación veo a Kano apoyado contra la pared de esta. Me miraba con un rostro muy serio, sus ojos marrones estaban bien fijos en los míos. ¿Ha escuchado toda la conversación que tuve con Ene?, Maldición.

Lo único que deseaba en ese momento fue que me tragara la tierra.

…


End file.
